


Pursuit

by satanibrahimovic



Series: Compendium [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the quaint lull of Inaba, of course your boyfriend would want some excitement during Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! After listening to Gesaffelstein's "Pursuit" many times and knowing Halloween was around the corner, I thought of this one-shot! I thought to add this to my Persona collection (which I plan on changing to just a general one-shot collection rather than follow a specific theme), but since it is seasonal-related, I thought to just post it on its own! Hope you enjoy!

The pros to living in the countryside included an escape from the hectic pace of the city, fresh air, and a quaint tranquility that couldn't be found anywhere else.

As for the downside?

It was _very_ easy for life to come to a standstill--for everything to become just flat-out boring.

Even a small town like Inaba wasn't exempt from dullness. Festivals may revitalize the spirits of all the residents throughout the year, but there was an unshakeable stillness. Hence why it wasn't too uncommon for there to be stories of townspeople getting up to some wild acts.

Going further in-depth would be for another time.

For now, Halloween celebrations were in full swing. The holiday itself invited some rowdiness, both from teens and young adults, leading to there being a heavier police presence around town.

It was the perfect opportunity for a detective to slack off.

Technically speaking, Adachi was doing his job: chasing down a suspicious costumed individual. However, that individual was you, and you were only running away at his request.

Clothed in some frilly lolita dress that he ordered for you from Croco Fur, you were left to run through the dark, festively-decorated streets of Inaba with your boyfriend in hot pursuit. The thrill of chasing down prey to claim for his own. You wondered why your boyfriend couldn't have more vanilla interests--though, saying you didn't like his experiments would be a lie.

Though, what was more bothersome was that you were hoping to have time to spare at the Halloween party in Junes. Yosuke was in charge of this celebration, and thought it would be more fun since you and the rest of your friends were now of age to drink. Drunken hide and seek in a Halloween-themed Junes. Of course you wanted to go.

You thought Adachi would be dragged away and stationed to patrol the shopping district. However, the moment you appeared at Junes, there he was, slacking off by the entrance.

Your eyes met.

He grinned.

You ran and he followed.

The faint vibrations of your phone ringing could be felt through your purse. Probably the others wondering where you were. It wasn't like you could explain that you were off satisfying one of your boyfriend's sexual fantasies.

These dress shoes definitely weren't the best or easiest to run in, which was what Adachi probably accounted for. You grumbled to yourself. The odds were against your favor the moment you donned your costume, which--with its corset and other intricate designs--was making it very hard to breathe.

Mixed in with your sprint, you needed to hide and catch your breath fast. An alleyway would certainly be your last choice, but as you would be approaching the Samegawa Riverbank soon, it was the quickest place to duck into. Your heartbeat left fluttering and your breath hard to steady, you crouched down and hid behind an abandoned cabinet. There was only one way into this narrow passage, so even if he did pass by, all you had to do was wait until he was completely gone.

Sure enough, he soon appeared, no longer running but taking a leisurely stroll. By the look on his face, he was completely delighted, euphoric even. It made you happy that he was truly enjoying himself, even if this moment was giving your adrenaline a workout. He did peer into the alleyway, only for a slight pout to form when he didn't see you. Thankfully, he didn't spend too much time searching for you here before moving on.

At this point, you thought it would be easy to slip away and return to Junes.

Your phone didn't think so.

Though muffled, your ringtone chimed through your purse, which shook with vibration. Hiding back a gasp, you immediately reached for your phone. The name "Hanamura Yosuke" appeared on the screen. Inwardly, you cursed his name--did he really need to call you when he was texting you all night?

"Hehehe, well, looks like I caught you, sweetheart."

You froze even as your head shot up to see Adachi standing before you, his lips spread in a lecherous grin. The look on his face was that of a predator. It was an expression you knew all too well, as his features sent heat shooting through you, pooling between your legs.

Now was no exception.

He brought his hand to your chin while his thumb gently ran over your cheek before he purred, "Now get up. I have to inspect that costume of yours. I heard reports that you've been up to no good."

You did as you were told.

Your hands braced against the concrete wall, you whimpered as Adachi stood close behind you, his hands roaming over your body for any suspicious objects. Even with your dress on, you could feel his erect cock prod against you. He groped and kneaded your breasts, his hand crawling up your tights-clad thighs for a thorough investigation, all while maintaining innocence, humming out, "Hmm, nothing dangerous here~"

At the end of his inspection however, you felt his breath fan over your neck as he mused, "Huh, so maybe those reports were wrong after all. Though, you can never too sure, right?"

A vicious tearing sound hit your ears as Adachi proceeded to rip your tights apart. The cold October air rushed by your exposed skin, a contrast to the warm, tingling sensation between your legs, especially against your damp panties.

"Oh? What's this now?" He teased while cupping your core. "Now _this_ is something I really need to inspect, right?" The metallic clink of a belt being fumbled with followed and your breath held in anticipation.

With Adachi, he could be patient if he wanted. However, when his desires were considered and simply too much for him to hold back, any restraint was completely forgotten.

Your body was now pressed unceremoniously against the wall, your fingers helplessly looking for purchase. Were it not for your boyfriend's support, you would certainly have sunken down to the floor. He stood behind you, both hands tight on your hips as he fucked you from behind.

His face was buried against your neck, teeth biting your skin, tongue running over the red marks left in place. He groaned and hissed out his delight audibly from behind you.

"You've been behaving well all night, you know? You even forgot about that little get-together with the Yasogami brats. But isn't this so much better? Isn't getting fucked _so good_ the obvious option here?"

You cried out as his hips rammed against yours. Growling, he barked out, "Answer me."

"Y-Yes Tohru, yes!"

A dark chuckle slipped from his lips, "Correct."

Left to his lack of mercy, you could only hold out for so long. Clenching around him, you were thankful for his hand covering your mouth as you came noisily. Wet, sticky heat followed, seeping inside you as your boyfriend climaxed soon afterwards.

You turned around and rested against the wall, barely finding the strength to stand. Adachi stood before you, grinning and his phone out. With a chirp, he exclaimed,

"Happy Halloween, babe! Smile for the camera!"

Needless to say, Adachi was intent on making this a tradition.


End file.
